I believe in love at first sight
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Houtarou no podía dejar de mirarla, su mirada brillante era lo que más iba a extrañar.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Es hora de seguir escribiendo de mi pareja favorita! EruxHoutarou. Ellos se me hacen una linda pareja, un poco dispareja pero que de alguna manera llegan a complemetarse demasiado bien._**

 ** _¡A disfrutarlo!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Hyouka no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yonezawa Taskohna. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Houtarou tenía un problema y ese tenía nombre y apellido, Chitanda Eru.

Claro, desde que se conocieron, ella fue un gran problema en su vida, como un tornado de largo cabello negro y ojos violetas, su maldita curiosidad era lo que no podía dejarlo tranquilo.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo se encontraba inundado en la curiosidad que aquella chica lo había metido. El tiempo había pasado y cursaba el último año en la escuela.

Al grupo de Clásicos habian tenido nuevos miembros y ahora no tenían que preocuparse de que la escuela lo desaparezca. No podía negar que era tranquilo escuchar a todos hablar, hasta fue un poco raro que quisiera participar en los eventos y en algunos casos que eran presentados pero con el tiempo, fue algo normal.

Se sentiría un poco triste al abandonar el grupo, que al principio no quería, sus amigos también se marcharian y con ellos Chitanda.

En un principio imagino que seria libre al no sentir las constantes miradas de la chica pero había algo dentro de él que decía muchas cosas y entre ellas, extrañaría a la chica.

Por lo que, la mayoría del tiempo quería guardar el recuerdo de su mirada, de sus sonrisas, de sus enojos, sus mejillas infladas o cuando se sonrojaba sin razón aparente.

Y es que, ahora era imposible alejar su mirada de ella, suspiraba sin cansancio y volvía a mirarla, era como si sus ojos empezaran a buscarla inconscientemente.

Su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho era el culpable de todo ello, no era habitual que en una persona fría, como era él, existiría sentimientos por alguien más.

 _"Es inútil e innecesario"_ había expresado antes pero la chica frente a él, le hacía pensar todo lo contrario. Prefirió que guardaría silencio a eso, esconderia todo en un cofre y lo esconderia demasiado bien.

 **-Voy a extrañar este salón** -Chitanda había hablado, después de sus reuniones después de clases, le había pedido con amabilidad que se quedara con ella **-Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar, conocí a muy buenos amigos y resolví muchos misterios al lado de todos**

Houtarou la miraba, su mirada tan tranquila, la sonrisa adornando su rostro y su largo cabello negro danzando con el aire que entraba por la ventana.

 **-Sin duda, hemos vivido buenos momentos ¿No es así Oreki-san?**

 **-A pesar de que no quería entrar y sólo fue por obligación de mi hermana** -Suspiro y desvío su mirada de ella **-Pero tampoco puedo negar que fue divertido estar aquí y gastar un poco más de mi tiempo en esto**

Escucho como Chitanda soltaba una risita.

 **-¿Puedes venir aquí Oreki-san?** -Pidió y el obedeció. **-Gracias por todo Oreki-san, si no fuera por ti y tus grandes habilidades para resolver pequeños o grandes misterios esto no hubiera sido lo mismo** -Le tomo de las manos como estaba acostumbrada hacer y le volvió a sonreír **-Estaré eternamente agradecida y cuando regrese al pueblo, siempre recordaré con todo mi corazón este lugar**

Houtarou volvía a mirar aquellos brillantes y grandes ojos con los que se habían visto por primera vez.

 **-Yo...** -Tomó sus manos y las apretó con seguridad **-Decidí estudiar Artes Chitanda, eso ya lo sabías** -Ella sólo asintió y volvió a sonreír **-Pero he tomado una decisión más**

 **-¿Que otra cosa?** -Miro interrogante, vio como suspiraba y sus mejillas se ponían coloradas **-¿Oreki-san?**

 **-Me gustaría esperarte en este lugar** -Tragó un poco de saliva, soltó el aire que habia tenido guardado en sus pulmones y volvio hablar, tenía que hablar **-Porque también quisiera estudiar administración**

 **-¿Porque quieres hacer eso?** -Chitanda aún no comprendía.

 **-Por que aquella primera vez en el festival de las muñecas, me dijiste que tu segunda opción sería administrar los negocios de tu familia sin fallas** -Vio como Chitanda había abierto su mirada, sus grandes ojos lo observaban **-Si tu optaste por tu primer opción, entonces yo te ayudaré con tu segunda**

 **-Oreki-san tu no...** -Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos **-No estas obligado a eso, yo soy la principal de la familia yo...**

 **-No es por obligación Chitanda, es porque quiero y porque quiero ayudarte** -Houtarou interrumpió y como si fuera un gran imán, movió sus manos a los ojos de ella, quito con delicadeza las lágrimas que salían **-Es algo que tenía guardado y que mejor que hoy para decirte lo que planeó hacer** -Sonrió un poco.

Houtarou entendió el porque iba hacer eso, era algo absurdo pero tenía que hacerlo, porque al fin había llegado a la conclusión de ello.

 **-Pero si haces esto yo te...**

 **-Me gustas Eru** -Chitanda abrió más los ojos, Houtarou pudo jurar que empezaron a brillar, el silencio se habia hecho presente y eso lo ponía incómodo **-Se que es tarde para decirlo y que este probablemente sea el final para todos nosotros, no sabemos si algún día nos volveremos a ver pero si está es la manera en la que se que vas a regresar a este lugar, entonces lo voy hacer** -Volvió a sonreír mientras soltaba con suavidad sus manos **-Ya lo he decidido Eru**

Y volvió a quedarse callado mientras desviaba su mirada de ella. ¿Acaso era algo malo? Decidió caminar a la ventana donde ella se estaba asomando.

 **-¿Harías eso por mi?** -Chitanda al fin habló, no recibió respuesta alguna, algo dentro de ella le había respondido **-¿No te estarás atando a este destino cruel?**

 **-No lo veo de esa manera** -Al fin había hablado Houtarou **-Es algo que estoy seguro de hacer y que tu serías terrible en esto, los negocios no es lo tuyo pero estaré bien yo...**

 **-Siempre serás honesto Houtarou-san, no eres capaz de ocultarme todo lo que piensas, te conozco bien** -El nombrado volteó al escuchar su nombre salir de ella, vio una hermosa sonrisa, sus mejillas aún húmedas y sus ojos brillando **-Yo estoy sufriendo pánico al alejarme de todo esto pero si esto es lo que quieres, entonces lo aceptaré**

Chitanda volvió a caminar a él, le tomo de las manos y le acaricio con suavidad.

 **-Quiero que vuelvas realidad tu sueño en el mundo de las artes y cuando regrese aquí quiero que me hables de todo lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo** -Aunque Chitanda se acercaba a él, este nunca dio un paso atrás, estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer **-Aunque siendo que vas a quedar al frente de nuestra familia, no me importaría regresar de vez en cuando** -Tanto Houtarou como Chitanda habían acercado sus rostros **-Sólo quiero escuchar una vez más de ti que me quieres...**

 **-Te quiero Eru** -Dijo Houtarou sin vacilación.

 **-Yo también te quiero Houtarou.**

Y ahora sin duda alguna, sus labios se juntaron y sus ojos se cerraron. Houtarou había querido ver su lindo rostro cerrado pero con cerrar sus ojos pudo imaginarla.

Sus mejillas cerradas y sus ojos cerrados, el aire moviendo sus largos cabellos y una vista que nunca borrará de su memoria.

Se separaron poco después, ambos aún sentían el calor del otro en sus labios. Y Houtarou fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, vio como Chitanda fue abriendo sus ojos despacio.

Sus mejillas se calentaron al verla tan linda, con cariño acomodó un mechón rebelde por detrás de la oreja de la chica.

 **-Está es mi promesa Houtarou-san** -Volvió a sonreír **-Está es mi promesa de que regresare**

 **-Lo se...**

Y por primera vez, Chitanda había visto reir a Houtarou. Y como si fueran pequeños niños, ambos tomaron sus mochilas, se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a correr.

El futuro estaba adelante y ellos lo conseguirían, sus miradas se conectaron y por primera vez habían tenido el mismo pensamiento.

 ** _"I believe in love at first sight" "Creo en el amor a primera vista"_**

 **Bonus**

 **-¡Houtarou mira!** -Un muy apresurado Houtarou había entrado ante el muy urgente grito de ella.

Pudo verla tan radiante con su ahora cabello corto y su mirada enfocada en su gran barriga. Su mirada cambió, se tranquilizó al ver como ese pequeño ser se movía y ella gritaba de la emoción.

 **-Es hermoso Eru** -El sonrió y se acercó a tocar su barriga **-Será un pequeño con mucha energía como su madre** -Suspiro derrotado y tomo la mano de ella, un pequeño anillo dorado descansaba en su dedo, su corazón volvió a brincar como el día en el que lo puso en ese lugar **-Tal vez le enseñe a ser un conservador de energía**

 **-¡Houtarou! No lo hagas** -Le regaño suavemente **-Decidirá lo que quiera**

 **-Está bien, esta bien** -Alzó las manos derrotado, sonrió con cariño y se sento en el sofá, sintió como ella se recargo en su hombro **-Pero no dudes que estará en el club de clásicos**

 **-Me parece bien** -Soltó una pequeña risita y tomo la mano de Houtarou, vio aquel anillo dorado en su dedo **-Quizá encuentre alguna chica linda en ese lugar**

Ambos se miraron y soltaron risitas. Y entre un silencio cómodo, decidieron quedarse mientras miraban con fascinación como aquella pequeña personita se movía.

Houtarou aún tenía que enamorarse a primera vista y ese sería ese pequeño.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Hyouka es uno de mis animes favoritos, es tan perfecto que simplemente las ideas de escribir las tengo y espero plasmarlas a la perfección._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 3 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
